


First Date

by Sevensmommy



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-10 09:17:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4386302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sevensmommy/pseuds/Sevensmommy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mer/Alex oneshot where Mer and Alex are in high school</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Date

Meredith Grey couldn’t believe how nervous she was. She was going on a date with Alex Karev who just happen to be one of the hottest guys in her senior class and though she has been with other guys she has never gone on a date so she wanted tonight to be perfect. She just hopped she got at least a kiss goodnight at the end of the date even if it doesn’t go good.

Alex Karev was a man of many talents or so he had been told mostly by the girls he would sleep with but tonight felt so different. Tonight he was going on a first date with one Meredith Grey who was in his senior class and she was only the hottest girl he had ever laid eyes on and she was the one girl to ever make him so nervous but he couldn’t help but want to be around her. He wanted tonight to be perfect but he knew that might be asking too much.

A couple of hours later Alex showed up at the Grey house and knocked on the door. When the door opened he found Thatcher Grey standing there trying to look all mean and scary. Alex knew it wouldn’t be good if he laughed at the man so he swelled his laugh and nods his head. 

“Mr. Grey, Is Meredith ready?” Alex asked him

Thatcher looked at him and then moves to let him in. “She will be right down.” 

Alex walks in and then waits by the door. He hopped to god that Mer would be down fast because he didn’t know how long he could keep from laughing at her father. Just then he heard someone coming down the stairs and he looked up in time to see it was Meredith. He lost his breath at the site of her.

Meredith knew it was Alex there so she waited a minute so it didn’t look she was too excited for the date and then she walked down the stairs and when she saw him she never thought he looked hotter.

“Don’t wait up Daddy.” Mer told her father as she and Alex left the house. They got into his car and then Alex leaned over and kissed her. She knew no matter what the night turned out to be she had just gotten her kiss.

Meredith couldn’t believe that she and Alex had now been together for over 6 years now. It seemed just like yesterday when she was hoping she would get her first kiss from him and now she is getting one for the rest of their lives.

Meredith had just fallen asleep with dreams of Alex playing in her head when she felt the bed move and then a warm body lay on top of her body. She knew who it was but she acted like she was asleep. 

Alex laid on top of Meredith after he got into their bedroom. It had been a long day and all he wanted was to hold her in his arms and making love to her. He knew she wasn’t asleep but that she was pretending to be.

“Mer? Baby? I know you are awake.” Alex said as he kissed her neck.

Mer sighed as he found the one spot that was sure to make her wake up even if she is just pretending to be asleep. She groans and then rolls them over so that she is now on top of Alex.

“I was sleeping you know.” Mer said in what she had hoped to be a angry voice but knew she was failing at staying mad at him.

“No you weren’t.” Alex said with a smirk.

“How do you know I wasn’t asleep?” Mer asked him while giving him her best angry look.

“Cause if you were asleep then you would be snoring like a trucker.” Alex told her as if it were the most natural thing.

Mer just looked at him with her eyes wide and then she smacked him on his chest. “Just for that no sex for you.” she said as she moved back to her spot and turned to face away from him and went to sleep.

Alex watched with a shocked look on his face and then he heard her snore and knew she was serious. He rolled over and kissed her neck and then pulled her against his body and went to sleep too.

**Author's Note:**

> What did you think of it?


End file.
